mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Downloadable Content
Klassic Costumes are costumes for select characters in Mortal Kombat (2011) that depict them as they appeared in the earlier arcade games. The costumes are DLC that were originally acquired through pre-ordering the game through various retail stores. Only Sub-Zero, Scorpion, and Reptile's Klassics come with their Klassic Fatalities. The Klassic Costumes for Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Reptile, Mileena, Kitana, Ermac, and Jade (Klassic Skin Pack 1), are now downloadable on the Playstation Network for $4.99, and Xbox LIVE for 400 Microsoft points. This pack is numbered as the first Klassic Skin pack, the Klassic versions of Cyrax and Sektor are free DLC that come via an update to the game or along with the purchase of Skarlet, and Noob Saibot and Smoke are available for free with Kenshi's DLC, similar to Skarlet. Two additional Klassic Costumes for Kitana and Jade (their MK2 costumes) have also been announced.http://www.fdmk.net/?mode=archive&id=4504 Rain along MKII Kitana & MKII Jade thumb|300px|right|Klassic Skins Pack trailer Sub-Zero's Klassic Costumes *'Sub-Zeros Klassic Costume was acquired by pre-ordering ''Mortal Kombat (2011) from Best Buy or downloading the Klassic Pack. *'Klassic Cyber Sub-Zero' comes with Freddy Krueger or Compatibility Pack #4 *'Unmasked Sub-Zero' comes with Freddy Krueger or Compatibility Pack #4 Scorpion's Klassic Costume Scorpion's Klassic costume was acquired by pre-ordering Mortal Kombat (2011) from Gamestop or downloading the Klassic Pack. Reptile's Klassic Costume Reptile's Klassic Costume was acquired by pre-ordering Mortal Kombat (2011) from Amazon.com or downloading the Klassic Pack. Mileena's Klassic Costume Mileena's Klassic Costume was acquired by pre-ordering Mortal Kombat (2011) from Wal-Mart or downloading the Klassic Pack. Kitana's Klassic Costumes *UMK3 Kitana's Klassic Costume was acquired by pre-ordering Mortal Kombat (2011) from Toys R Us or downloading the Klassic Pack. *Downloading either Rain, or the compatibility pack will download Klassic MKII Kitana, along with Klassic MKII Jade, as bonus items. Ermac's Klassic Costume Ermac's Klassic Costume was acquired by pre-ordering the Kollector's Edition or Tournament Edition of Mortal Kombat (2011) from any of the retailers above or downloading the Klassic Pack. Jade's Klassic Costumes *UMK3 Jade's Klassic Costume was acquired by purchasing Mortal Kombat or Mortal Kombat Annihilation on Blu-ray. PS3 version exclusive in the Blu-ray or downloading the Klassic Pack. *Downloading either Rain, or the compatibility pack will download Klassic MKII Jade, along with Klassic MKII Kitana, as bonus items. Cyrax's Klassic Costume Downloading either Skarlet, or the compatibility pack will download Klassic Cyrax, along with Klassic Sektor, as bonus items.IGN Klassics Sektor's Klassic Costume Downloading either Skarlet, or the compatibility pack will download Klassic Sektor, along with Klassic Cyrax, as bonus items. Noob Saibot's Klassic Costume Downloading either Kenshi, or the compatibility pack will download Klassic Noob Saibot, along with Klassic Smoke, as bonus items. Smoke's Klassic Costume Downloading either Kenshi, or the compatibility pack will download Klassic Smoke, along with Klassic Noob Saibot, as bonus items. Gallery File:Klassic_Scorpion_Skin.png|Klassic Scorpion File:Klassic_sub-zero.png|Klassic Sub-Zero File:Klassic_Reptile_Skin.png|Klassic Reptile File:Retro_ninja_ermac_finalartwork.jpg|Klassic Ermac File:Kitanaclassic.jpg|Klassic Kitana File:Mileena_klassic_costume.png|Klassic Mileena File:JadeKlassic.jpg|Klassic Jade Klassic_sektor_.jpg|Klassic Sektor Klassic_cyrax.jpg|Klassic Cyrax Klassic_noobsaibot.jpg|Klassic Noob Saibot Klassic_smoke.jpg|Klassic Smoke Jademk2dlc.png|Klassic MKII Jade Kitanamk2dlc.png|Klassic MKII Kitana Subretromk3.png|Klassic MK3 Sub-Zero Cyberszretro.png|Klassic MK3 Cyber Sub-Zero References Category:Glossary Category:Gameplay Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Category:Downloadable Costume Category:Downloadable Content